The Goddess Within
by runwickedgirl
Summary: She was the Goddess Harmonia until she was cursed and locked away inside a human vessel. Doomed to reincarnate every 90 years until her family can break her free. Caroline Forbes never thought she was special until she turned. Ares & Aphrodite would beg to differ. Determined to get their daughter back they will stop at nothing to bring her home. Universal Balance be damned.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD nor do I lay any claim to Greek Mythology.

****IMPORTANT**Author's note: Hello! A few quick things. **

**So sorry for all the time it took to update this story. Tragedy struck my family and I was needed elsewhere but everything is better now! While I wanted to continue this story I realize that things were happening too fast and I really wanted torewrite it, slow it down a bit. So I did. If you've read it before you'll notice some scenes stayed the same others changed. Also rewriting isn't a fast thing but I will get the chapters out as fast as I can...provided that they don't suck. I hope you all still love it and I have returned! Also, Also THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS WHO LIKED THE STORY AND REVIEWED. I CAME BACK TO GIVE YOU A BETTER STORY WITH MORE...STORY AND KLAROLINE! Hopefully it's okay with everyone!**

Also...The Originals never left for New Orleans. Hayley and Klaus never happened. Though I am using Greek Mythology there will be a lot of me changing things to make it fit my story. K bye! Please leave a review!

* * *

Nike, Goddess of Victory, walked through the forests of Mystic Falls to memorize the lay of the land for future battles. The past few months had been quiet and things had come easy. She and her brothers and moved in undetected, secured a home, and integrated themselves into the small town. All while going unnoticed by the many supernaturals that resided there.

Two thousand years of searching and they finally found Harmonia locked away in the subconscious of her vessel, Caroline Forbes. Her newly turned vampire status both a gift and a curse. In past lifetimes, the vessel that held her would die before she was able to awaken. Now the body was undead sealing her soul inside long enough for them to find her.

Currently, the problem was that Harmonia needed a living body. Options ranged from limited to costly. They could kill her and hunt for her all over again, or find a way to restore the body's humanity.

The decision wasn't any easy one but, Aphrodite and Ares made it clear that losing their daughter was not an option. Alliances were made and broken to procure such a cure. It all had to be very discrete. The family had enemies. Hades for example, God of the Underworld, was not a fan of Ares. He also warned of dangers messing with life and death, the entire family could be punished to a variety of eternal hells for the vial hiding in Nike's jacket.

While she rested by a lake calculating variables and outcomes, Hades appeared to her. It wasn't in his character to venture into the world of the living. Knowing that, didn't give Nike much confidence in his visit.

"Hades." Nike, acknowledging the elder.

"Nike. I've learned congratulations are in order. It brings me joy that your family has a bit of closure after so very long." The smiles were fake, they both knew it. It was stupid to Nike. He was one of the strongest of their kind, too strong for such pretenses.

"But." She pushes without emotion. He knows he's niece to be blunt and not waste any time. Not like her nitwit father who speaks just to hear the sound of his own voice.

"Yes...but. When your father reached out to us to help find his daughter, he said it was so he could protect her and maybe free her from her _human_ prison. When I spoke to him, I thought I had made it clear to Ares that Harmonia was no longer in a human prison but a vampiric one. Her soul cannot take over a dead corpse. There is nothing left."

"I'm aware of the limitations of souls, Uncle."

"Yes, as is your father I'm sure. It has come to my attention that your father intends to reanimate Harmonia's vessel." Hades looked at his niece gauging her reaction but she was very careful not to have one. As her imbecile of a father would have taught her.

"I won't lie and say it's something my father wouldn't do. He is a man that loves all his children. However, how would anyone even accomplish such a task?" She easily feigns ignorance.

"There are ways, child but with injurious consequences. Trust your father to find them. Once something is dead it is supposed to stay that way. It is no secret what I think of the dammed. They are blasphemies to every natural born creature every born. This world should be rid of them, every last one! But. Not through healing it would upset the balance of the universe." It was a well-known fact that Hades never forgave Hecate for the invention of the magic that created Vampires. It was a tantrum really as vampires kept their souls and therefore, they were denied to him. Like denying a child it's favorite toy.

"I wonder if you would say the same if it were your child or Persephone. I'd even dare to say the universal balance would become a lot more flexible had it been one of you own."

"I am not immune to your pain or that of your family but I cannot let this pass. I come to you to see that it all can be resolved peacefully. Harmonia lives in the girl she inhabited. Let that be enough for now."

"If you wanted peace you came to the wrong warchild, but let me see if I have this right. You want me to side with you and give you my favor against my own sister." Anger rose slowly in Nike. Two thousand years and none of them could save Harmonia, and here Hades has the nerve to say it's enough that she'll always be trapped in a vampire's body.

"Nike, I am here to-"

"No! I know why you are here! I fought beside you and Zeus in battle with the Titans. I am neither stupid nor naive. You cannot break alliances with me because I've proved myself far too valuable. Your request is denied! Young as I am Hades, I am the Goddess of Victory. Do not forget that. I tend to have father's temperament when people do." Nike stared her uncle down with rage dancing in her eyes. It was enough to tell him to back off but he wouldn't let her think she'd gained anything.

Hades agreed. "You are an under-developed Goddess with much to learn. I hope for your sake you learn quick, dear girl." He left through the portal in the water from whence he came. Nike stood there trying to get her breathing in check. She hated her extended family, sometimes. She could almost envy her sister who escaped it all these millennia's.

Lessons would be taught in this life, but Nike was sure it wasn't her that would learn them. Shaking her head, she began to walk far from the water.

Not acknowledging the Vampire that had kept his distance. Still, he'd heard enough to know that the woman he'd been secretly seeing truly was unlike any woman he had known. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how to feel or if what he heard was true. Elijah Mikaelson, needed a drink. The world as he knew it had become a much larger place.

Meanwhile, Nike continued on. Regardless of Hades, Harmonia needed her to come through. Her family had a plan. Her aunt had provided them with a potion that would turn Caroline human again, allowing Harmonia to be free. For the past few months Nike and her brothers had been breaking into Caroline's home injecting everything she would consume with it. The potion itself wasn't instantaneous. It would take time to reanimate her body and required many doses.

It was then she heard a familiar voice. Caroline. Arguing with a male. They really were sisters today, both arguing with idiots of epic proportions. Nike had had been around long enough to know all of Caroline's acquaintances. It was all part of the two months they spent on Reconnaissance before they settled in.

Of all the men that Caroline Forbes had at her beck and call, she managed to choose the one nobody liked. Tyler Lockwood was strong but extremely whiny. True, he was young but he didn't learn and if you asked her father, he wasn't Niklaus Mikaelson. The Original Hybrid that had come on the God of War's radar early on in his life. The fighting, the bloodshed, the creation of his own species and defeating his tyrant father. Of course it wasn't fair to compare Tyler to Niklaus. Tyler was noticeably less evolved then just about everyone around him for the exception of Elena Gilbert. Oh, what Nike would give to strangulate that one. Clearly, a waste of supernatural evolution.

It didn't appear Caroline was fairing in this argument. He stood accusing her a million things without giving her a moment to answer. Nike had to remind herself that he was a baby and killing him would blow her cover. "Anteros!" She called out to her eldest brother. The God of Requited and Unrequited. This would be up his alley.

"Nike? Sister are you in need of something. Is something wrong?"

"You're aware of our wayward sister's dating life are you not?"

"Yes, her vessel is dating that Lockwood boy that father keeps saying should be eradicated from earth."

"Teros, you said that. Father merely agreed, passionately." She corrected him, smiling in amusement.

"Details..." He waved her off.

"Do you hear them? Tyler Lockwood being mean to Caroline. Fix it."

She then took out a small potion from her leather jacket. "As well as finding out a way to make her drink this. We need to giver Caroline more potion. Hades is already suspicious. He came to see me not to long ago, fishing for information. He knows were all here. The sooner we turn her back into human and pull Harmonia out, the better." Her voice was hushed but loud enough for Anteros to hear.

"What do you mean he came to see you? What did he say?" Worry took over for a second. While he was sure his sister could handle herself, Hades was a big threat to their entire family and was not to be taken lightly.

"He's not stupid, brother. He guessed what we are doing but I gave no indication if he was right or not. Though that will only hold him off for a little bit. We need to finish what we started."

"Are we sure that will do this?" Anteros questions her.

"It should turn her human. Little by little. Hecate made it this way to not arouse suspicion. Stay with Caroline, meanwhile I'm going to her house to spike her blood bags, again. With Hades around it changes the speed of the plan." Nike explains to him, putting the vial in his hands.

"You know Hades is doing this to hurt father for his trespasses with his wife." Anteros told her taking the potion and placing it in his pocket.

"I know that nothing happened between them."

"Mm, not entirely nothing. Hades was against father being with our mother and so father seduced Persephone to prove a point. What bothers me is that he tends to forget Persephone was all too willing. It'd ancient history for father but Hades is a prideful man."

Nothing more needed to be said. Anteros took off to help Caroline.

* * *

Caroline vs Tyler

* * *

People in general were different. It was that fact that made individuals unique. Some people like chocolate others don't. Some like the freezing cold and others preferred the sun. Still she was sure have the same fight with your boyfriend time and again wasn't something anyone enjoyed.

Lately, it didn't feel like they were connecting. With his mother gone and not being able to get closure and her changing as a person they were growing apart. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was normal but she didn't want to leave him in his time of need.

Besides all that, something was up with her lately. She wasn't as energetic as she once was. Wounds were taking a little longer to heal, well long enough for her to notice. Her desire for blood was becoming too manageable. It wasn't something that Stephen or anyone had mentioned experiencing but now wasn't the time to say anything. Everyone was focused on finding the cure and fixing Elena.

"What I don't understand is how every time I turn around you're running to Klaus!" He shouted at her. As if that was her fault. How many times had she been designated bait? He knew that. "Really Tyler? The only one that runs in this relationship is you!" It was a fact that used to hurt her deeply but she'd become accustomed to it. "And every time you come back you blame it on Klaus!" Caroline wasn't blind. She knew Klaus did things to push Tyler but it felt like with every new hurdle he ran. She was starting to resent it. "For the record if I do _run to Klaus_ it's to ask him not to hurt you! Why can't you see that?"

"He Killed My Mom, the only family I had left! My friends, also dead! He's even taken my will. The worst part is that he's in love with you and you love it! Yeah I've left, to try and become better and stronger, for you! Caroline I do it for you!" The worst person in the world that is who Caroline felt she was. Maybe, it wasn't them that drifted apart maybe it was just her. Here he was standing in front of her his heart cut open and it was her that was walking away.

"Tyler…" Caroline's voice broke. Tears burned her eyes as they fell.

"Don't you remember he tried to kill you too? Or is that stupid little accent of his enough to make you forget? What is he putting into your head, huh? Answer Me!" His scream jolts her awake but she doesn't know what to say. She's told Klaus that she couldn't forget what he's done but she does. She does every time he's with him. It's not until she is around Tyler or her friends that she remembers and it confuses her. So much so that she doesn't have an answer.

Luckily, she doesn't need one. Not today. Anteros appears with his hands in his pockets, and calmly approaches the couple.

"Perhaps, you would get your answers if you paused long enough to hear them." They turn their attention to the tall fair skinned dirty blonde just a few steps away from both. "Pardon the interruption, I understand this is a private affair but that is no way to talk to a lady."

Relief washed over Caroline, relief, joy, and another emotion she doesn't have a name for yet. She looks at the man. He felt familiar.

"Who are the hell are you? This another one of your secrets, Care?"

"My, my you are a putrid little thing." Anteros replied disgusted.

"Tyler's going through a lot right now and we're working through somethings." Caroline tried to defend Tyler, to appease her own guilt. This fight was mostly her fault.

Anteros shook his head. "This is not okay. Leave, now." He ordered, putting a little weight to his words with his power.

Tyler's wolf took over a few seconds later sensing something the vampire in him did not. Just like that he was off and out of sight. Caroline could feel something but couldn't tell what it was.

"That's more like it."

"I should go after him. We need to talk, straighten this out."

"You could but it'll only be more of the same. Its better if the next time you see each other, you're both calm and collected. How about a cup of tea, I have a nice little set up just over there. Might just do the trick to clear your head."

Caroline looked at the man while she had just met him, she felt he was genuinely kind. Maybe it wasn't smart but she wasn't focused on that right now. She wanted a break. He led her back to the campsite where everything was set up. Maybe two minutes away. This set up was why it took longer to intervene. Water was boiling on the small campfire, the potion mixed in already. Luckily it would not do anything to him since he it was made for vampires.

"Here this should help clear your head. If you are going to talk to your boyfriend again, you should do it on a clear head." Anteros handed her a cup of hot water and pointed to the sealed tea bags and honey.

They sat in silence preparing their teas. Caroline sipped letting the warmth spread throughout her body. There was a taste in her mouth she couldn't escape. It wasn't unpleasant but it was odd because it wasn't on everything she ate just certain things.

"I didn't get your name, I'm Caroline." She asked, taking a sip.

He smiled a million-dollar smile. "I'm Anteros. Like the Greek God but not nearly as naked." He joked and it made Caroline laugh. Something she desperately needed more of in her life. He was able to convince her to drink one more. They spent a good amount of time talking about love. Caroline liked Anteros; he was easy to talk to and she could always use another friend.

"Just remember. Love isn't supposed to make rational sense. And you may not want to hurt your boyfriend, but sometimes you gotta love what heals you. Regardless of everyone else." _Break up with the child and go to your soulmate, go to Niklaus! _Anteros had to finish in his mind, it was practically an order. Soon he'll be able to tell her things like that but for now he was happy talking to his sister.

She thanked him, hoping to see him again. Caroline made her way home. While she contemplated his words, she could stop Klaus' face from popping up in her head. He was the last person she should be thinking about but he was also the person she thought of most. Especially, this past month or so. It's been relentless. He's in her dreams, he there when she wakes. Granted there are worst things to be haunted by but still to be haunted like that...

When Caroline got to her car she took out a blood bag from her car and drank it. After a few minutes of driving, she started to feel tired, hazy. If she was thinking clearly she'd know that driving faster was the worst idea ever but she needed to get home.

_{{Go to your soulmate, go to Niklaus}}_

Her intention was to get home but she ended up in Mikaelson Mansion. She didn't turn off the car, she just got out. Walking up to the house calling out his name. "Klaus!" Talking a few steps before dropping to the floor.

As soon as he sensed her he was rushing to the door. Hearing his name made him run faster. Caroline fell perfectly into his arms. "Caroline! Love, what's wrong?" Panic raised in his voice.

Her deep ocean blue eyes began to cloud over. Her hand rose up and touched his cheek. "Kadmus..." She whispered softly, her voice weak and frail.

"Caroline...what-?" He looked her over, but couldn't see anything wrong with her. No cuts or bruises. Was it Silas? Was this one of his games? What was the purpose of this? Who was Kadmus? Would he need to kill him? Probably. It was bad enough with Tyler.

"Never forget...No matter how much time passes, against heaven and hell, I will return to you." Her lips touched his but only for a brief second before her entire world went black.

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNNN.

Please Review!


	2. Slenderman Come Eth

Chapter Two.

While I realize I have a lot of original characters, you don't know what they look like. So here are some actors I would want to play them, lol.

I realized that I have a lot of new characters in my story, but not really any description. So I decided to pick a few actors to resemble them

Aphrodite: Alexandra Tydings Ares: Kevin Todd Smith (Short hair version)

Nike: Adelaide Kane Chronos: Dawid Auguscik

Eros: Stephan Amell Phobos and Deimos: Charlie and Max Carver

Anteros: Justin Hartley Hades: Henry Czerny

* * *

"Hey Bon Bon, how's it going?" Damon answered, not taking his eyes off of Elena. Even if Stephen was there to watch her, the girl could be problematic. So much so that she was working his last nerve. True, it was his idea for her to turn off her humanity. He just didn't think she'd go out of her way to piss him off.

By the time Bonnie called, he welcomed the distraction. "Uh...hey..." Chuckling to herself. "Have you heard from Caroline at all? You or Stephen?" Damon closed his eyes and push back his annoyance. He couldn't handle any more problems. Especially not from Caroline. He expected more from her. Stephen shook his head to let him know that he hadn't talked to her. "Haven't seen her either, but if she's not glued to Tyler I'm sure she's attached to Klaus. If, you know what I mean." Elena winked and the three friends rolled their eyes. "She didn't ask you." Damon snapped at the soulless vampire, who glared at him in return. "Listen, Bonnie you know Caroline I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. She always does."

"Well, yeah. It's just I know she's been a little off lately and now she's not answering. I don't know. I just I don't want Silas to get to her or anyone else because we're busy focusing only on Elena." Bonnie spoke honestly.

Elena pouted more. Not only were they trying to force her into something she didn't want. But now they were acting like she was such a burden. "Ouch. Bonbon." Spite laced in her words but before she could say more, Damon interrupted her. "Hey! Don't call her that. Only I get to call her that. Isn't that right Bon Bon?"

As far as Damon was concerned, Elena was taking far too much from him right now. His time, his patience, his... me time. Nicknames were the only thing he had left. Stephen looked at his brother with query, but said nothing on the subject.

"Hey Bonnie, we'll keep an eye out for her. Damon's right she'll turn up. If Silas got to her...we'll sick Klaus on him." Stephen said into the phone. He needed to focus on Elena but what Bonnie had said worried him. Caroline had seemed a bit off the last couple of times they had met up. She said it was nothing, but that was Caroline. Missing an arm would equal a mere flesh would.

* * *

Casa De Mikaelson

Klaus' Room

* * *

The minutes turned into an hour and still no change. From what he could tell, she was fine. She didn't look starved. There were no bruises or wounds when she arrived, and she seemed to be breathing. Still he knew not all was well. As much as it pained him, Caroline would have never kissed had she been well.

He wasn't completely sure she knew who she was kissing or that she was kissing anyone at all. It could have been a hallucination of sorts. Or worse, she could have been in a haze and though him someone else. A man named Kadmus. Lucky bastard.

Klaus leaned forward, resting his elbows in his legs. His hands propping up his head. "Love, I need you to do something for me." He tells her in a low hushed voice. He knows he should call someone but he's limited. "I need you to wake up." He leans in a little closer. "I'd also like to know who this Kadmus is and where I can meet him." He spoke to her but there was no change. Klaus took her hand in his, squeezing it just a bit. "Caroline, if I mean anything to you at all, please wake up." He pleaded to her, kissing her hand. A second later he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

Klaus heart stopped.

She was floating between time and space. Where nothing was too hot or too cold and nothing hurt. Though, she was not alone not entirely. She could hear a woman crying from behind the vail of darkness. Caroline tried reaching out but it appeared the woman couldn't hear her. "Father, Sister! I'm here please help me! Free me!"

Echoes of the woman's screams trembled under her skin then faded away. Déjà vu was hitting her all over again, a sensation she'd been feeling a lot lately. But had this happened before? Caroline wouldn't remain in this place for long. A tender touch guided her back to consciousness. Then, without warning, a powerful desire to wake burst inside her.

"Love?" He whispered softly so not to scare her. The relief hits him in waves. Wave one, she was awake. Wave two, she's smiling at him. Wave three, she's beautiful. Wave four, she came to me on her own. Tsunami one, she woke up as if to tell him she felt something for him. Somewhere in her subconscious she felt for him.

The first few moments as she wakes, reality hasn't hit her yet. It's just Caroline and Klaus. ""What happened?" She's able to say. Her voice raspy and throat dry, foreign. "I was going to ask you the same question. You showed up here calling for me then fainted just before reaching my front door. Lucky for you I have amazing speed." He doesn't ask about Kadmus, not yet. But if he were to appear, he dies. Simple.

"How long was I out?" He explains, "a little over an hour. Any idea why you fainted, love?" He hands her a blood bag, which she kindly accepts. Klaus is genuinely worried, no bravado or scheming.

Caroline looks at Klaus, while she sucks on the blood bag. Klaus looks straight out of a dream, hell he is the dream. He's tender and kind. Everything from his touch to his voice is soft. This is the Klaus that trips up my feelings. The one that loves me, the one that saves me no matter what. If he could be like this forever, I could spend the rest of eternity with him. At the same time I don't want him to change.

Caroline blinks and shakes her head. She needs to answer him. She could tell him about Tyler. Or she could tell about her health issues. As they seem to be getting worse. "I haven't been feeling well." She admits, "I'm tired a lot and I've kind of noticed that any wounds I get heal slower. Look." Caroline bites her wrist, and shows it to Klaus. It takes 15 seconds for them to start to close. "Very peculiar. Have you been feeding?" He asks. "Yeah, blood bags but even then I don't really need them. My bloodlust is going down but I still crave human food. She looks for him to have an answer but he can't really give her one.

"You have quite a strict routine, did anything change? How long has this been going on?"

"Maybe a month and no I'm doing everything exactly the same. Well Tyler and I had a fight, we've been fighting a lot"

"Ah, well there's you're problem. His worthlessness is making you sick. You need to cut him loose."

Caroline held in the laugh, she didn't know why she wanted to laugh. Her and Tyler's relationship wasn't funny. Instead she gave him a look. Much like the one he gave her when she asked him if he wanted to take the cure.

"I'm sorry, let's focus on the more important issues at hand."

While her ailment was starting to pass, he wouldn't risk it. When something is valuable you preserve it. It's why he has a room in his house that is temperature controlled. With no windows and heavy locks to protect his art. Caroline is his most precious masterpiece. He can't lock her away in his room, no matter how much he wants to. So precautions must be taken.

"Elijah" He yells into the hallway. She looks at him with wary as he has a bit of a tendency to over react. Noooo not Elijah he'll eat like everybody! She thinks to herself. "I have a favor to ask of you. Check the town for troublesome witches, keep all eyes and ears open for any new comers. Caroline fainted today out of nowhere. It could be nothing but I rather not take the chance. It could be a sign that something is here coming after her. If that's the case I want to know about it."

Elijah Mikaelson has not reveled in his brother's behavior for a very long time. Yet finally a show of humanity, for a girl who is essentially no use to him. While he doesn't know Caroline Forbes he aims to rectify that mistake in time. "I will be on the lookout for any threats. Ms. Forbes, I hope you feel better."

Elijah thinks back to the conversation he witnessed earlier today. Could they be related? What would he do if they were? He needed to speak with her.

Caroline gives both brothers a uneasy smile. Klaus she can handle, Elijah scares her. Somehow him being so well mattered makes him more terrifying. There is no logic there, it's just her feeling. "Thank you," she says. Quietly and Elijah excuses himself. Caroline looks at Klaus and clarifies. "What I actually meant was you're over reacting and that is totally unnecessary! There is no reason to terrorize the tourists because of a fainting spell!"

"Why didn't you say that in front of 'Lijah?"

"Because your brother is like, Slenderman. You don't mess with Slenderman!" A sharp whispered answer but he is not any closer to understanding her. He replays her actions in his head and becomes offended at the realization. "You're scared of Elijah" It comes out like a question and a statement. "Duh." She confirms.

"But you're not scared of me?" Because only Klaus could take insult with this moment between them. His change of mood and tightened muscles confuse her. "

Do you want me to be scared of you?" He looks at her. "Yes!"

Caroline sure he's gone insane, and for a second he does too. He clarifies. "No…" He lets out a strong breath of air and continues. "No. But I'd like to be feared more than Elijah. I'm the Original Hybrid!" He's sulking now, and the cover she places over their connection gets a rip in fabric. It has a few already, some patched up others not. She wishes he wouldn't make feeling anything for him so difficult. Be it hate or the opposite.

Still, she smiles. "It's the suit isn't it?" He asks. His walls aren't completely down but they are lower than he ever allows. That includes his family. "Yeah…and he doesn't talk much. It's always the quiet ones you know?" Klaus grumbles in response. It's been a while since they'd been like this, it's nice. Much like when he teased her about her Miss Mystic Falls application. It's nice but it never last.

"Klaus, I should get going." He knew it was coming, which is why his walls are never completely down with her. He knows she's not ready. Which is why their meetings are never longer than they should be. After all what would her friends think? "We still don't know why you fainted." His voice is harder and he holds himself back. "Yes but I feel better and I have to make sure my mom eats. She'll forget without me."

"And the daughter becomes the mother, is that it?" He muses. Klaus helps her up slowly. They're standing so close the air around them is struggling to get past them. His hand finds its way to her face, caressing it softly, he wants so desperately to kiss her. "You know I'm with Tyler." She reminds both of them. Klaus moves a stray strand of hair from her face. "And we both know you deserve better."

She licks her lips readying herself to defend Tyler to him, yet again. But the will and the words die before they reach her lips. "Caroline, why did you come here?" He asks. "Of all the places you could have gone, why come to me?"

"I don't know. I thought I was driving home and I ended up here. Thank you for not turning me away." She tells him honestly. He smiles. "Always and forever." He says to her causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. She knows it's the vow his family pledged to one another. Now he was saying it to her and the reckless part of her wants to swear it too. She wants to give in to this, whatever it is but Klaus, life, love it's all so unpredictable. With everything going on, she can't handle any more unpredictability.

As for Klaus, It's not a declaration of love but it's something. So he'll take it. He is, after all, a patient man. Rather than go back to their conversation, Klaus took Caroline home. Giving her something to think about, yet again. A driver followed them in Caroline's car.

It wasn't fun for her. Going back and forth in her head. She was committed to Tyler. She was Tyler's girlfriend. He was here and not off somewhere in the Appalachians. They could be together, they were. Though if Caroline was being honest, she would admit Klaus made her feel more. Feelings, Tyler didn't inspire in her.

"Mom, are you here?" Caroline called out to her mother. She followed the scent of Italian food to the kitchen. "Hi Honey, I purchased some Italian food from this new little place. Come, have some!" Caroline smiled at her mother but Liz could tell something wasn't right.

"I sense that something is amiss. What is it? Matters of the heart?" Caroline smiled at her mother, who could always read her like a book. But was it her or was her mother also a bit off as well. Maybe it was something in the water.

"I'm just really tired lately and I don't know what to do about anything." Liz looked at her daughter and smiled. "Is this about Tyler Lockwood are you two having issues?" Did her mother look, hopeful? No, that can't be right he likes Tyler.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, well no. He's going through some things right now and it's hard.…"

"Mmhm, and how long are you going to use that excuse?" Caroline looked at her mother shocked as she stared back with inquiry.

"Mom, Tyler is hurting right now he needs me. I can't just leave him, that's cruel." Liz shook her head. "Don't do that to yourself. I've done the exact same thing and believe me when I tell you it never ends well."

Puzzled Caroline questioned her mother. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"My dearest daughter, I was once young too and in my youth I've made several mistakes. I've dated the wrong man for the right reasons and always ended up exactly where I started. There is someone out there for you that will love you and cherish you. Someone that will make you happy. Tyler Lockwood is not that person. I think in your heart you know that but you're fighting it."

"I thought you liked Tyler." She asked, confused. She hadn't expected her mother to surprise her like that.

"He has his moments. Small and fleeting as they maybe... Honey, I feel for him, I do. As a mother I worry for him but his fate is not your responsibility. He will find his way as you will find yours. I don't want you to throw your life away. Let him go and let him find someone that will love him like he wants to be loved. In the way you can't."

"I...I love Tyler. Yes, we're having problems right now but we'll work them out."

"You're not in love with him." Liz said, shaking her head. "That is an important distinction! I truly believe you are in love with someone but his name isn't Tyler Lockwood!" There was desperation in Liz's tone. Her daughter wouldn't see reason. This isn't how she expected tonight to go but it was important. Love is and always will be the source of strength for anyone. Dark times are coming and she's going to need to count on someone. It would serve everyone well if that person by her side was her soulmate. Who happened to be powerful and able to protect her should it be necessary.

Her daughter was so strong willed, so much like her. She could see her getting defensive. "Okay mom, then who? Who am I in love with? Who is the one I'm supposed to be with? Since you have all the answers, enlighten me!" Caroline snapped. It'd been too long of a day and she was spent. If she was in her right mind she would apologize to her mother. But right now...right now she just can't.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" Liz answered her back in the same tone. The butterflies that had settled in Caroline's stomach fluttered around in Chaos. She was left speechless for just a moment.

"What...what did you say?" Caroline said in total disbelief.

Before she spoke Liz took a moment. "Niklaus Mikaelson. Word gets around, I hear things. I know you were with him, and he dropped you off. I saw him." Her voice was calmer, sweet. It set the temperament a bit. Liz continued on. "Be honest with yourself... before it's too late. Before you're trapped with someone you don't much like. Watching someone else with the man you love. I have been there, learn from me child. Its misery not being with your soulmate."

"No...something isn't right. I don't believe not for a minute that you're suddenly Team Klaus. Did he put you up to this?" Caroline concluded. It was logical but as certain things popped in her head she continued. "You've never liked him, you said he was dangerous. That his bad home life wasn't an excuse for the last 1,000 years. An...And now you're saying he's my true love?" Caroline questioned backing up from her mother. "Even if you were on his side. When have you ever called him by his full name? I didn't even think you knew his full name! Oh my gosh, is it you Silas?"

Liz looked at her daughter confused. "Silas?" She questioned. "Yeah, Silas. The immortal witch that can get into people's heads. Over 2000 years old and really powerful. He is currently the boogieman of Mystic Falls." Caroline spoke out in mid rant. She looked at her mother, finally allowing herself to question everything. "You're not my mother are you?"

"I am. The fact that you say that, hurts me deeply. No, it was too soon for all this, I see now the error of my ways. It's all too soon for you." Liz had come expecting more. Expecting her daughter to come and embrace her like she used to. She had expected her to sense her but she pushed too hard. Her daughter was locked away still, there was much to be done.

"As for the Silas problem, I will have it taken care of.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mom?" With a smile on her face she walked over to Caroline placing a hand on her cheek.

"Sleep and when you walk up this conversation will be but a dream. That is my will."

For the second time that day Caroline when to sleep.

Liz walked into her bedroom, Liz Forbes body lying there comfortably, sleeping. "Our daughter is so stubborn but she will have to learn another way." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and was back to her original form. Smiling at herself in the mirror. "No offense but much better! Now. If Caroline's fear isn't letting her follow her heart we must remove the fear. Silas, you messed with the wrong family."

Aphrodite called her other daughter, this was right up her alley. It could be a family project, Ares would love that. While she wasn't used to phones, it was better than just flashing. Her children hated it when she didn't that. After having caught them too many times with their lovers. The wrong lovers, might she add.

Nike was currently, lying next to Elijah in his bed, wrapped in his arms. It was a strange sensation, what another person's touch could do. It was unlike anything she ever felt before and so she wanted to protect it. From her friends, her family, her enemies and even herself sometimes. Nike often wondered if he had placed a spell on her. A spell, would explain the things she was feeling. She wasn't the kind of woman that feel in love, or...had relationships or feelings. Granted Elijah was different. While he didn't always agree, he understood her way of thinking. The most important thing is he understood complicated. Especially when it came to family matters.

Nike laid awake just thinking when her phone began to vibrate. "Shit!" She silenced her phone, making sure she didn't walk him up. Seeing that the call was from her mother, she answered. Not only could it be important, her mother did not like to be ignored. "Mother, what is it" Nike answered in light but harsh whispers. Meanwhile, Elijah listened pretending to be asleep.

"Nike, yes why are you whispering?" Her mother's voice sounded louder in contrast to the quiet night. "Stop yelling, is there something wrong, is it sister?" Nike whispered keeping an eye on Elijah seeing if he were to wake. "No, well yes. I just spoke to her and she's adamant on staying with the wrong boy, instead of her soulmate. After some prying I found out why."

"Mother now is not a good time, leave her to make her own choices." Nike's heart was beating fast, Elijah could heart it. Could it be she was worried he'd wake. Why didn't he want him to know who she was? She trusted him with her body why was everything else a secret?

Aphrodite pouted. "No. Not when she chooses wrong. Listen. Have you heard of a witch named Silas."

Elijah did is best not to react. "I've heard it mentioned around once or twice, why?" It couldn't be help, Nike moved out of the comfort of Elijah's arms, slowly not to wake him. She grabbed a shirt off the floor, putting it on and moved to the balcony. Elijah honed in on the conversation.

"She's terrified on him, we need to do something, take care of it."

Nike continued to stare into the room, listening to her mother. Couldn't she get just a night that was all hers. "Alright, I'll handle it."

Nike could hear her mother squealing on the other side. "I can tell you he's 2000 years old, an immortal. Call me when it's done."

"Mother you expect me to do it now?"

"Well the sooner you do, the soon your sister can unite with her soulmate. Maybe have an actual wedding this time."

"Yeah because our family and weddings is a great combination. Wait, you said Silas was 2000 years old and immortal, did he have a cult or something?"

"Oh daughter, I don't know, just fix it." Her mother dismissed.

"Alright, fine." Nike answered rolling her eyes.

"When are you coming home? Where are you now?" Nike's eyes widened. She looked around for a plausible answer but found it better to lie.

"I'm out, hunting. I'll come home when it's done. Okay, love you, I need to go, bye."

Nike hung up and walked back into the room. Elijah was awake and up on the bed, looking like perfection.

"Sorry if I woke you, mother is in full match making mode. Which means misery for the rest of us." She joked but stopped at his serious face. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Nike, I believe we need to talk."

* * *

Are you excited for part three? 2000 years ago seems like a busy place, hmmm. Please Review!


	3. A Noble Man Finds Victory

Chapter 3:The Noble Man Finds Victory.

{Nike I believe we should talk}

"This...sounds...serious." Nike carefully chooses her words as she walks over to him. Nothing good ever comes out of words like that. Elijah's face defaults to stoic. However, he isn't cold. There is no reason to be, not yet. The two lovers have an unspoken understanding. They are similar in many ways, though she tends to be more impulsive. He takes her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Relationships aren't new to him, he's been in them before. Women that he loved and lost, each different then the last. With Nike, he's found an equal. One who understands the world he lives in, and the complexities of family.

"You think we should talk but you stay silent?" She catches him getting his thoughts together. "Do you remember when we first met?" Nike thinks about it for a minute, smiling a little. "Yes. I was at a bar, you sat down looking like you needed a drink. I thought you were strange. A civilized looking vampire in a suit with a sexy accent. Both of our families were giving us headaches. I beat you at darts, you cheated at pool. Am I missing anything?" Her voice was soft, playful. A tenor she only used when they were alone.

"Just the part where you are a sore loser and we had sex." His answer put the devil's grin on her lips.

Nike sat down next to him, legs crossed. Still holding his hand on her lap. She chuckled at what he said but ignored the first bit. He should know by now, she doesn't lose.

"Well, you gave the heart of a man that had dishonored me. What can I say, you spoke to the hopeless romantic in me."

"Hopeless romantic, you. Well I look forward to seeing that side of you." He was teasing her and she knew it. "Hey I didn't say I was a good hopeless romantic. Or even an active one."

"An active one?"

"Yeah, you know romantics they spend their days picking flowers and frolicking. Getting people together and wearing pink. I kind of just take naps. Naps are good" She laughed. Elijah found himself wanting her to return to his arms but that wouldn't be smart.

They were getting off topic and for his brother, he had questions that needed answering but that was common between them. Things with Nike were effortless. Like breathing they could both exist, in sync with one another.

When they met, both of them had no use or time for love. Albeit for different reasons. Elijah always pictured a romance for himself after things with his family were stable. Nike didn't do romance. She had seen what it had done to her parents and her sister and decided against it all together. What she had with Elijah, she was sure was something else. Something alluring and addictive but easy and fun. Effortless.

"Nike, do you trust me." He could see the confusion in her eyes, even in the dark moonlit room. "Not at pool, but yes." Elijah smirked back at her, "Good because I need your honesty."

"About?"

"What you family is doing here? You've said you're looking for your sister but if feels like there is more to the story." Even in the darkness there eyes could find each other. He could see her worry and confusion with just a hint of panic. She could see his confidence and determination. She could see him pleading for the truth. It was now her turn to collect her thoughts. To help her along he added, "I saw you with your uncle in the park. I heard you two. Nike...I know who you are." Elijah squeezed her hand, encouraging her.

"I know..." She said quietly. It surprised Elijah. "Elijah, I know your aura inside and out."

"If you knew why not just tell me. Did you worry I wouldn't accept you or were you waiting to see my reaction?."

"No. But just because I want you to know something doesn't mean you're allowed to know it. Or that it's safe for you to. I didn't tell you before because at least this way, is uncle's fault." She held his hand in both of hers. "Elijah, you can't tell anyone about me. There is a reason why I don't tell the family about us." She stressed the words hoping he heard her.

"You said it was because your parents and your brothers are overbearing and would never let you live it down."

"Well yeah, mostly that. It'll be parties and gifts. Showing up at your house. Pink! Entirely too much pink! Aphrodite planning weddings, Ares testing your skill. BUT also, if Hades gets to you she'll use you as leverage. If he figures out you know he'll have the grounds to do whatever he decides."

He understood, of course he did. In the past thousand years the world hadn't changed. So it didn't surprise him that the rules for engagement were still the same in her time as well. He smiled though, every time she describes her family they seem close and loving. Nike isn't for those displays of affection, of that much he is sure. "I'm not worried about your uncle. Nike, I know the game, I've played it with my own family all my life."

"If I trust you and tell anyone. Your brother, your sister, anyone. If our plans are discovered, we all die. All of us." She stressed. She was well aware that telling Elijah the truth could have consequences. It should be enough that he knew who she was but Nike saw two advantages. One, she could do away with secrets and lies. As someone who valued verity, lies were wearing her thin. Two, Elijah could aid with Klaus and Caroline. The more defenders Harmonia's vessel had, the better. Elijah could sway Klaus if needed and even look after her himself. Elijah nodded signaling he understood. Inside himself he was pensive and serious, he'd never fought her kind before he didn't even think they existed. He would definitely need to armor himself. "Alright what is it specifically that you need to know?"

"Does your family's cause have anything to do with Caroline Forbes?" That did surprise Nike, still she had to give him credit. "She came to our home looking for Klaus and fainted in his arms. It is only more alarming that she is a vampire. Klaus want's to investigate any and all new creatures in the area. I wouldn't have suspected you expect, your uncle said things that raised questions."

"The Hybrid brother? Does he care for her?"

"Yes, I believe he does. My contention with him has always been his lack of humanity. He's finally started to show it and I will do all in my power to keep him on the path. Caroline Forbes is the key to that." Nike smiled. It was news her mother and especially father would be happy to hear.

"Do you know the story of my sister? She was given a cursed necklace that traps her in the human body she reincarnates to. The vessels, as we call them, never survive long enough for her to take control. So she reincarnates. Every 90 years unless the vessel dies sooner."

"I'm vaguely aware." He acknowledges waiting for her to continue.

"For ages we couldn't find her. The vessel would die and bounce to a new life. Then one day we find out the vessel she's using is turned into a vampire and the soul of my sister is locked inside."

"Is Caroline your sister's vessel?" He's so surprised he can hardly believe it.

"Yes, but let me finish! My sister who's soul in trapped in Caroline needs a human body to take form. She can't get out of that body unless Caroline dies or Caroline is magically turned back into a human." Elijah stiffened.

"So your plan is to kill her?"

"No, stupid!" She smacked him on the shoulder. "If that were the case we wouldn't have to hide what we are doing! No one cares for the life of a baby vampire. The plan that could get us killed, is restoring her back to human so that she can come home. Be free to love and entertain mother so the rest of us can get some peace." Nike, said.

"You're looking for the cure then?" He asks.

"Look for the cure? No, we have a cure we've been...and don't judge...breaking into her house and feeding it to her in her liquids. Fainting is a little weird but that just tells me she's responding. Caroline is being turned back to human."

"Where did you find the cure?"

"We're Gods Elijah, how do you think? Hecate the Goddess that started all witches, sided with father. She made him a potion. In return for something big I'm sure."

"Of course. Nike, what happens to Caroline when sister is freed?" He worried for his brother.

"She becomes her full self. Caroline was made with pieces of Harmonia's soul. When Harmonia is free Caroline will get all her powers and memories. Your brother need not worry. If I learned anything from Eros, Anteros, and mother is that fated lovers are always together." It was reassuring to hear her words but he would need more than that. It was something they could address later, however.

"Do you believe they are fated?" There was hope in his voice. It all sounded too good to be true. Good things like Nike and Caroline didn't happen to him and his brother. He still waited for the other shoe to drop. Still he wanted to know her version of the story, and how far along they were.

"If they aren't, my father will give The Fates hell. I'm sorry to say, but father is quite enamored with the idea of him and Haromia. Oh and he's saved Caroline. Actually we all like him for her. He can protect her and teach her things about the world." Nike shook her head.

Before he could answer any other question Nike interrupted him. "Knowing all that you know now. Does it change anything for you? If it does now is the time to tell me. It's a lot, you'll have to lie to your siblings but we will all be working for the same cause." Nike reassured him.

"I understand what you are doing and why. I would do the same for my sister. And I am surprised that you and your family are real but I believe it because so are the vampires and the werewolves. Besides, you did warn me that your life was complicated." Nike smiled and nodded. He pulled her to him, pulling her lips to hers. "I told you I can handle your secrets and I can. Thank you for trusting me with them. If there is anything I can do to help, I will. I want you to have your sister and Klaus to have his lover. Though I don't know how he would feel about her being a Goddess. Though I do not think he will see it unfavorably."

"Thank you, Elijah. I just might need you. You know It's the oddest thing, I think if you were anyone else I wouldn't have bothered. Just killed you and moved on. What is happening to me." Elijah smiled, then decided to tease her.

"Perhaps you should ask your mother to explain it to you?" He teased.

"Shut up! Never. You don't know her. He's evil. She'll be so happy that she'll invite you over for dinners and show up here and redecorate. Because you can never have too much gold lions in the house. Then I'll have to wear pink dresses and bows because some stupid rule she's made up I'm sure. Don't get me started on father. He's be so happy that you're older and strong. That you know how to fight. It'll be horrible we wont get an ounce of free time, ever. That's why we need sister here. The other siblings are tired, too. No more." Elijah laughed, his arms wrapped around her. Just like that she was back where she belonged.

"They seem like lovely people." He said, his own parents a strict contrasted to that.

"They are, and I know how I sound when I complain about them. They're amazing but just too much. There is such a thing."

"There is one more question I have. What happens after your sister is released? Will she have to hide because of the rules broken to restore her? What happens to you?"

"If we aren't pardoned, we go to trial then punishment. She'd be innocent in all of it so she'd be free, which is all we want. See, there are laws even we cannot break. Hades has said that the universal balance would be disrupted if we were to try to un-vampize her. Jeopardizing that would mean death or many thousands of years of punishment."

"If that is true then what will they do about the Cure that was made for Silas 2000 years ago?"

It was Nike's turned to be shocked. "What cure?"

* * *

Ooo, what has Nike stumbled on? With Elijah on board, what craziness will follow?

This looks like a good place to stop. Just a little more background on Elijah, and Nike, and the plan.


End file.
